


Yours, Draco. (TRADUCCIÓN)

by ilianabanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agony, Angst, Letters, M/M, Post-War, Spanish Translation, Translation, letter writing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Todo lo que queda son quince cartas y luego, esas también se han ido.





	Yours, Draco. (TRADUCCIÓN)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours, Draco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220077) by [FeelsForBreakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsForBreakfast/pseuds/FeelsForBreakfast). 



> Si yo sufrí, ustedes también. 
> 
> Thanks FeelsForBreakfast for the permission to translate this tragic oneshot.

Potter,

Incluso si por alguna horrible cadena de eventos lees esto, para entonces yo habré sido besado por otro. Lo que quiere decir que estaré muerto. Los dementores son amantes terribles, tú sabes. ¿Ves? Aún soy capaz de bromear, una de las tantas cosas que nunca supiste de mí.

Estoy divagando. No escribo esto para convencerte de nada positivo sobre mí. Creo, de manera realista, que hemos cruzado ese puente hace años. Estoy divagando de nuevo, lo siento. Ocurre que tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero no encuentro la manera de hacerlo.

¿Alguna vez te has peguntado si las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes entre nosotros?. Supongo que no, siempre estuviste demasiado ocupado salvando a todo el maldito mundo. No es por eso que estoy escribiendo. En realidad no estoy seguro de por qué estoy escribiendo. Me siento muy solo. Creo que de alguna manera puedes entenderme.

Mejor,

Draco Malfoy.

**(…)**

Potter,

Espero que te encuentres bien. Aunque quizás no lo estás. Si realmente estuviera enviándote estas cartas entonces tal vez podrías responderme y decirme. O tal vez no, no creo tener derecho a ese tipo de información. Para ser justo, si estuviera enviándote éstas cartas probablemente no te diría nada. Tal vez si estuviéramos charlando en persona podría preguntártelo y deducirlo por tu cara. Severus solía decir que eras terrible en oclumancia. Al menos hay una cosa en éste mundo en lo que soy mejor que tú. Apuesto a que eso te haría enojar. Apuesto a que odiaste ser mierda en algo por primera vez. Eres despreciable, haces que mi pecho se apriete dolorosamente.

Como sea. Imagino que antes de morir debería decir gracias por haberme salvado la vida. Por supuesto, fue un gesto estúpido e inútil, tal vez el fuego maldito habría sido una forma menos espantosa de morir que el beso del Dementor. Creo que ambos tienen su propio encanto teatral, ambos muy dramáticos, muy trágicos. Ninguno de los dos es muy público, pero creo que el "beso de la muerte" es bastante romántico. Al menos de esta manera podré despedirme de mi madre. Está furiosa por poder sobrevivir, no como el resto de nosotros, pero eso es lo que obtienes por salvar al elegido, supongo, la dignidad de vivir en la desgracia.

Mejor,

Draco Malfoy.

**(…)**

Potter,

Lamento lo de Ginevra, realmente pensé que funcionaría para ti. Parecía herida, pero tú parecías demasiado estúpido como para distinguir a _un ancla salvadora_ de una mujer. ¿Es cierto que la engañaste? No parece algo que haría el salvador, pero estoy seguro de que estás destrozado después de la guerra, buscando amor y afecto o lo que sea. Pansy dijo que pensaba que era un tipo, lo que sería delicioso. Realmente no puedo culparte, todos tenemos nuestros vicios.

¿Alguna vez Weasley te contó sobre la vez que se besó con Blaise Zabini? Supongo que realmente no lo haría, ustedes dos no parecen ese tipo de amigos. Puede que no lo recuerde, creo que todas las partes involucradas se sintieron terriblemente mal al respecto. Casi me gustaría haber enviado esto, me encantaría ver la cara de Weasley una vez que todo saliera a la luz. Bueno, basta con decir que estábamos en quinto año y Weasley no debería beber en las fiestas de Ravenclaw si se deja llevar de esa forma. Es una lástima que nunca hayan asistido a las fiestas de Slytherin, y doblemente lastimoso que hayan desaparecido una vez que todos se involucraron tanto en la política.

De todos modos, trataré de no regodearme demasiado sobre ti y tu relación fallida, aunque es un poco gratificante. La chica Weasley siempre fue bastante horrible, me alegra que estés libre de eso. Ve a buscar un chico agradable con quien establecerte, Potter. No es gracioso, me burlo de ti porque eres gay. No puedo creer que perdí esa oportunidad durante los siete años de nuestra adorable amistad.

Hipócritamente,

Draco Malfoy.

**(…)**

Potter,

El día de hoy estoy triste, apuesto a que lo encuentras gratificante. O tal vez me maldigas, aunque no fue la mejor cosa que pudiste hacer cuando me encontraste llorando. Que divertido. No creo que quiera morir. No creo que quiera vivir. Me gustaría ser libre, tanto de la ley como de todo lo demás.

Cada vez que me enojo contigo y con el mundo, me doy cuenta de que puedes entender por qué estoy tan enojado. Me pregunto si alguna vez quisiste ser libre también. Eras solo un niño, me pregunto si alguien alguna vez te dejó serlo. Estaba tan celoso a los once porque quería hacer algo impresionante también. Yo quería salvar el mundo y tú lo hiciste y ganaste la copa de las casas y mi padre solía decir que solo tenía que ser paciente y también obtendría algo. No obtuve nada, pero estoy seguro de que no tengo que explicártelo. A veces, no estoy seguro de que hayas obtenido algo en realidad.

Estoy un poco preocupado por ti. Sé que el Profeta realmente no hace mucho para tratar de obtener tu lado bueno, pero esas fotos de ti tropezando a casa no mostraron tu mejor aspecto.

Siento que no importa qué verdades te diga, todavía estoy mintiendo. No creo saber cómo decirme la verdad, mucho menos a ti.

Mejor,

Draco Malfoy.

**(…)**

Potter,

¿Qué tal si te llamo Harry? Creo que te haría enojar y por esa razón estoy tentado a hacerlo. Apuesto a que te preguntas por qué te escribo en lugar de a alguien más. ¡Ha! O lo harías, si estuvieras recibiendo estas cartas. Creo que es por eso que lo hago, porque sé que nunca las enviaré, ni siquiera si estoy tentado a hacerlo. Apuesto a que las leerías en voz alta a tu pequeña banda de revolucionarios y se reirían.

Mi muerte se acerca rápidamente. Qué cosa tan extraña de saber. Es casi tranquilizador, sabiendo que puedo arreglar todas mis cosas y decir todas mis despedidas. Pansy está completamente angustiada por el hecho de que no la dejarán visitar la mansión, y está siendo tan obtusa al respecto que creo que podría cansarlos. Me ha escrito quince cartas perfumadas esta semana. Creo que está lleno en espiral. Sus padres quieren que se comprometa y, francamente, creo que eso podría ser bueno para ella. Te pediría que la cuides, pero sería ridículo en muchos niveles. Blaise se fue del país, pero nos dejamos de frecuentar antes de la guerra, así que no estoy esperando mucho de él. "Donde harás tus mejores amigos" mi culo. Todos somos un maldito desastre. Estoy seguro de que los Gryffindors jamás habrían hecho algo así, estoy seguro de que todos se toman de las manos, cantan canciones y se disculpan entre sí cuando lo arruinan.

Este ejercicio de escribir cartas es tranquilizador, no estoy seguro de por qué. Tengo algunas teorías. Una de ellas tiene que ver con el hecho de que nuestra aversión mutua ha sido una de las pocas constantes en mi vida. Felicidades Potter, eres una de mis relaciones más largas.

Eternamente tuyo en odio,

Draco Malfoy.

**(…)**

Harry,

¿Te gusta cómo suena? Pienso que es divertido. ¿Crees que soy gracioso? Yo siempre lo creí, pero la opinión pública era bastante voluble. Nadie parecía creer que mi imitación de un dementor era graciosa, y honestamente no estoy seguro de que fuera de buen gusto. No me arrepiento, pero es un poco amargo considerando las circunstancias actuales.

No me gusta tu nuevo corte de cabello. Es horrible. No sé si estás tratando de ser una persona nueva o algo así, pero no deberías haberte cortado el cabello, nunca. Era hermoso. Quería tocarlo. No es que tu ego necesitase saberlo. Como sea. Dile a alguien que dije eso y te mataré. Como si alguna vez te fueras a enterar.

Debería dejar de escribir antes de hacer algo realmente estúpido.

Mejor,

Draco Malfoy.

**(…)**

Harry,

Mi madre está llorando, así que me estoy escondiendo en mi habitación. Quiero culparte de alguna manera, pero no estoy seguro de cómo eso funcionaría. '¿Cómo te atreviste a salvarla?' Realmente parece estar mal. '¿Cómo te atreviste?' Parece mejor. Entiendo que se está haciendo justicia, pero parece increíblemente amargo que nos haya sido de utilidad.

Te voy a decir la verdad, y la verdad es que quería que todo terminara y no quería que nadie muriera y ahora yo soy el único que va a morir. Creo que hay una diferencia entre odiar a los muggles y quererlos muertos, y no creo que alguna vez haya querido que alguien muera. No estoy absuelto.

Creo que lo que me hace sentir más culpable es el asunto de Katie Bell. También quedaste enredado en él. Cuando pensé que realmente iba a morir, casi me entregué. Realmente casi me dirigí a la oficina del director para pedir ayuda. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera podido ser salvado. Cualquier “hubiera” que contemplo todavía parece terminar en muerte. Míos, otros, tuyos. Mi vida nunca me pareció demasiado frágil, pero mirando hacia atrás no sé cómo salí con vida. Morir ahora es un poco anticlimático, ¿no?

Efímeramente,

Draco Malfoy.

**(…)**

Harry, estoy borracho. Harry. Tu nombre es tan estúpido como tú. Me gusta escribirlo, fluye muy bien de la pluma. Siento que siempre me contradigo a mí mismo.

¿Cuál es tu bebida de elección? Apuesto a que te gusta algo estúpido y varonil como el whisky de fuego. Me golpeas como un peso ligero, lo que creo que es histérico. Soy un peso ligero, así que no puedo hablar. Desearía conocerte mejor, siento que estoy tratando con recuerdos extraños y caricaturizados. Cuando trataste de matarme en sexto año te veías horrorizado y antes de que me mataras parecía que tal vez te importaba. No debería haber dicho nada enojado, no sé por qué no te dije que estaba triste porque estaba siendo destrozando en pedazos pequeños. Tuve un sueño en el que sostuviste mi cuerpo mientras me desangraba y no pode decidir si era una pesadilla o no. No se lo conté a nadie.

Borracho,

Draco Malfoy.

**(…)**

Potter,

Ni siquiera envié esa última carta y aun así me las arreglé para sentirme mal por ello. Cuando titulé esta carta “Potter”, me sentí realmente enojado y dramático, pero ahora parece estúpido. Voy a intentarlo de nuevo.

**(…)**

Harry,

 

Sobre el tema del desastre en la vida ajena, realmente debes dejar de permitir ser captado borracho para la primera plana del Profeta. O mientras te emborrachas. Ha. Necesitas un publicista. O tal vez un terapeuta. Espero por Merlín que estés viendo a un terapeuta, no puedo imaginar que padecer _TEPT_ sea bonito.

Me resulta bastante divertido que tu vida sea un desastre casi tan desastroso como el mío. Que turbio. Voy a morir, así que todavía gano.

Me pregunto si te dejarían visitar la mansión si lo pidieras. Siento que ese es el tipo de privilegio que te brindarían. La tienen bajo vigilancia ahora mismo, creo que si no tuvieran tanto miedo de la casa ya nos habrían enviado a todos a Azkaban. Son tan asustadizos, sospecho que tienen la impresión de que tan pronto como los Malfoy abandonemos la Mansión habrá un horrible evento estilo la _Casa de Usher_ y todo se derrumbará. Casi espero que sí.

Creo que es un poco cruel hacer que los ayudemos a desmontar nuestro hogar, pero no es que quede algo sagrado aquí. Ayer madre se deshizo de toda la vajilla buena, porque la gente del ministerio le dijo que planeaban llevársela. Traté de detenerla, pero ya se había metido la maldita idea en la cabeza y yo no sabía cómo convencerla de que no hiciera nada, así que nos quedamos en las cocinas y destrozamos los platos hasta que todo el piso quedó cubierto de fragmentos de delicada porcelana. Realmente no importa, no es como si alguien pudiera heredarlos a nadie. ¿Tal vez a Andrómeda le habrían gustado? ¿Nymphadora no tuvo un hijo? ¿Theodore? No es que él quisiera una vajilla mortígafa. Ridículo. Absolutamente ridículo.

Mejor,

Draco Malfoy

**(…)**

Harry,

Realmente necesitas mejorar tu gusto en hombres. Es suficientemente malo como para hacerme querer volver de la tumba y perseguirte. La próxima vez que te encuentres a menos de un metro y medio de cualquier cosa tan horrible, haré sonar cadenas hasta que él te deje en paz. ¿No es bueno tu estatus de celebridad para una conquista adecuada? Supongo que tal vez feo es tu tipo, pero las chicas con las que salías eran al menos agradables de ver. Estás haciendo que sea muy fácil burlarme de ti.

¿Cómo se sienten Granger y Weasley al respecto? No puedo imaginar que estén contentos con tus travesuras. Tal vez estén molestos contigo, eso sería entretenido. Triste sin embargo. Te ves un poco perdido sin que te acompañen como pequeños perros guardianes.

Me pregunto si te preguntas acerca de mí como yo me pregunto de ti. Probablemente no pero nuevamente, no podré leer tu mente nunca más. Quizás pienses en mí cuando te lleves a todos esos tipos feos a tu casa. Me disculpo, eso fue desagradable.

Una parte de mí espera que lo sientas cuando muera. Espero que se sienta como una cuerda a la que te has aferrado para que finalmente se rompa y rebote hiriendo tus dedos. Ni siquiera me importa si sabes cuál es el sentimiento o por qué te sientes así, solo quiero que sepas que algo ha pasado. Me niego a creer que no lo sentirás.

En la vida y al otro lado,

Draco Malfoy.

**(…)**

Harry,

Siento que últimamente me he vuelto demasiado sensible. No puedo evitarlo, voy a morir. Creo que si quisiese una excusa para la dramatización, esta sería la definitiva. Quiero decirte cosas. Quiero escribir la historia de mi vida entera para ti y hacer que me digas que no soy una mala persona. Lo cual es absurdo, porque nunca me dirías eso, y porque he sido una mala persona. Quizás me digas que soy uno de los buenos, y ambos sabremos que estás mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor.

Espero que estés bien. Realmente lo espero. Estoy bastante preocupado por ti, realmente no pareces estar tomando nada muy bien. Estoy seguro de que las cosas cambiarán para ti, pero estoy un poco perturbado por que no voy a estar cerca para quejarme de ello.

Esto es horrible, Harry. Voy a morir y es horrible.

Condenado,

Draco Malfoy.

**(…)**

Harry,

Siento que estoy hablando contigo, siento que somos amigos. No somos amigos y mañana voy a morir. Siento que me extrañarás. No me extrañarás. Te extrañaré. No puedo decirte lo que siento por ti porque este sentimiento es horrible. Se siente como estar herido. Aunque es una descripción inadecuada. Creo que estoy empezando a entrar en pánico. Yo quería más que esto, y no sé lo que quería, pero sé que era más.

No puedo decir si me arrepiento de todo porque se vino abajo o porque sé que fue malo. No puedo separar lo que estoy sintiendo del miedo. Supongo que si no tengo otra opción, la muerte será más pacífica. O tal vez será un caos.

Aterrorizado,

Draco Malfoy.

**(…)**

Harry,

No puedo dormir, fingí usar el retrete porque ya no puedo sentarme en el salón con mi madre y mi padre. El aire era denso y nos hemos quedado sin conversación. No hay nada de qué hablar cuando estás al borde de la muerte.

Es muy tarde y estoy muy cansado, pero aún no quiero despedirme de la luna. Cuando era pequeño, mi madre solía decir que mis antepasados me miraban desde arriba, porque todos los Black llevan nombres de estrellas. Estoy seguro de que estás familiarizado, Sirius fue tu padrino. Su constelación siempre es fácil de encontrar. ¿Sabías que Draco es circumpolar? Probablemente no, nunca prestaste atención en Astronomía. Eso significa que nunca se establece, al menos si estás en el hemisferio norte. Lo que estoy diciendo es que te agradecería si salieras y me encontraras, pero no estás obligado a hacerlo.

No te preocupes por eso, en realidad. Son solo un montón de estrellas.

Mejor,

Draco Malfoy.

**(…)**

Harry,

Supongo que esto es el adiós. Me siento enfermo. Me siento triste. Quiero hacer un millón de cosas estúpidas. No sé qué hacer con estas cartas. Intenté deshacerme de ellas, pero se siente incorrecto. Tal vez solo te las envíe, no importará cómo me sentí una vez que esté muerto. Tal vez las deje en el cajón del escritorio y esperaré a que mueran conmigo.

Por favor cuídate, o te perseguiré, te juro por Merlín que te perseguiré. Lamento haberme entregado a ti sin que lo supieras, pero me alegra que no lo hagas. Ni siquiera sabes la mitad de esa historia Harry, lo prometo. Te juro que no conoces ni la mitad ni tú ni nadie más, porque si lo supieras me arruinaría, me arruinaría si supieras. Estoy seguro de que lo has adivinado, pareces estúpido pero siempre logras resolver todo eventualmente.

Terriblemente, terriblemente suyo en la vida y en lo opuesto,

Draco.

**(…)**

Para:  
Harry J. Potter  
12 de Grimmauld Place  
Islington, Londres

Los siguientes artículos se encontraron dirigidos a usted durante las búsquedas ministeriales y la limpieza de la casa solariega anteriormente propiedad de la familia Malfoy. El contenido de este paquete incluye 15 cartas escritas por Draco Malfoy. Han sido procesadas en busca de magia oscura y maldiciones diversas y variadas y se consideran inofensivas. Dirija cualquier queja al Departamento de Justicia del Ministerio de Magia.

 

Sinceramente,  
Frank Weberley

**(…)**

Harry entrecerró los ojos hacía la carta que tenía en la mano y luego hacia el fajo de papeles que venía con ella. Ahuyentó a la lechuza del ministerio que las había traído, tropezando dentro de la casa y envolviendo su bata de baño raída alrededor de sus hombros. No estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer con las cartas de Draco Malfoy, especialmente un montón de cartas tardías. No podía imaginar lo que dirían, y no estaba del todo seguro de querer saberlo.

Las colocó en su encimera para atenderlas más tarde, sirviéndose un vaso de agua e intentando limpiar la pila de platos que había estado ignorando durante semanas. Las cartas permanecieron allí el resto del día, apiladas y obvias, incluso cuando Harry trataba de evitarlas.

No fue hasta más tarde, después de que había regresado a su gabinete de licor que las recogió, se sentó en su silla favorita y las pesó en sus manos. Podía ver el estilizado riso de la caligrafía de Draco, su mano apretada en el pergamino de color crema. Quería más que nada romperlas en pequeños pedazos. Quería rasgar cualquier recuerdo de Draco en pequeños pedazos, hasta que fueran demasiado pequeños como para afectarlo.

Partió al primer sobre lentamente y sin pensarlo realmente, había algo catártico en la destrucción. Apuntó su varita hacia la vieja chimenea, dando vida a los troncos con un hechizo lanzado airadamente. La madera crepitaba en la oscuridad de la casa, las cortinas se cerraron para que nadie pudiera asomarse.

Harry usó su varita para tirar el papel al fuego, viendo cómo se incendiaba cada carta. Tal vez era tranquilizador ver cómo se disolvían todas las palabras, o tal vez dolía como el infierno. Harry no sabía la diferencia.

Trozos carbonizados de papel se posaron en el piso alrededor de la chimenea y Harry los levitó con su varita, con la intención de enviarlos al fuego con el resto. Hizo una pausa, acercándolos, flotando alrededor de su cara como diminutas polillas humeantes.

Los leyó lentamente, incluso los breves fragmentos, que leía con la voz alta y recortada de Draco.

 

_mejorar tu gusto en  
_ _er de la tumba y perseguirte._

_desastre en la vida ajena_  
_plana del Profeta. O mientras te emborrachas.  
_ _peuta. Espero por Merlín que estés viendo a un terapeuta, no pu_

_madre se des_  
_planeaban llevárs  
_ _y yo no sabía_

_xtrañarás. Te extrañ_  
_rrible. Se siente como estar herid_  
_empezando a entrar en pánico. Yo quería  
_ _sé que fue_

_en mi vida. Felicid_  
_Eternamente tuyo en  
_ _Draco Malfoy._

 

Harry desterró los restos al fuego con un escalofrío, esperando que las palabras no se pegaran a él incluso cuando las sintió girar lentamente alrededor de su cabeza. Sintió, como lo había hecho muchas veces esa semana, una sensación con la que no estaba familiarizado y que aún tenía que ubicar. Era algo brillante y casi nítido, como el fantasma de un viejo y doloroso recuerdo, como una cuerda que se parte y rebota hacia atrás para herir tus dedos.

**Author's Note:**

> TEPT: Trastorno de estrés postraumático. 
> 
> Si la carta de Draco borracho no parece tener mucho sentido es porque bueno, estaba ebrio. 
> 
> En el escrito original la autora usa la frase “you seemed too stupid to tell a friendly tree from a woman.” Lo que yo interpreté como “ancla se de salvación”. Es decir, que Harry sólo estaba con ella porque creía que era algo seguro, un lugar de confort.


End file.
